


Hope of the High Entia

by MachineryField



Series: Loosely Connected XBC but looks Fucked Up Fics [3]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: There was a Telethia in Makna Forest -- Melia knew just how bad that was. A Telethia being free to run about, where a High Entian traveller could easily see it? That was as if asking for them to realize the truth of their people.
Series: Loosely Connected XBC but looks Fucked Up Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hope of the High Entia

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic based off [rockin' art by my boyfriend for this AU!](https://twitter.com/Grimtomes/status/1364034872445079554) This time it's Melia time~

There was a Telethia in Makna Forest -- Melia knew just how bad that was. A Telethia being free to run about, where a High Entian traveller could easily see it? That was as if asking for them to realize the truth of their people.

Melia had been told from a young age what her people could become with enough ether, the way they could lose themselves. It could be seen in their wings, their hands… Their very beings betrayed what they really were.

But the common people could not know -- there could not be panic. And so Melia had gone to defeat the monster. To keep it from wreaking havoc and hurting the very nation the High Entia had worked so hard to build up.

She had failed, though. Her guards, her only friends, all felled before her; she had gathered the fallen’s power but it was not enough to truly stop it. She had passed out as it flew away, the truth of the matter clear in her mind.

When she opened her eyes to a man who glowed softly with the same power as Telethia, all she could do was scream and drag her claws across his face.

He stumbled back and she realized that this was not a Telethia -- not even a High Entia. No, it was a Homs man, the first she’d ever seen so close. He held his face and she watched his blood drip, guilt filling her belly.

She didn’t quite understand that glow, but he seemed harmless as the Homs woman with the group started looking at the wound and tending to it. Swallowing hard, Melia held her hands to her chest.

“I apologize.” Her voice was steadier than she expected. “I have not had the pleasure of coming into contact with a male Homs before, so I…”

Alvis, despite his more Homs-like appearance, was still High Entia at his core, so this was not a lie. She just hoped they would believe it and not attack her -- she was still recovering from what had happened, after all.

“Huh, well you sure ain’t a Homs…” The largest of the homs spoke. “What exactly are--”

The woman elbowed him. “Reyn, you can’t just go asking things like that.”

Melia blinked a few times. “Uh, I…”

“Oh!” The boy she had just cut looked at her with a smile. “Don’t worry too much about it, alright? I understand, and really, I’ve had worse than that on this journey.”

She wrung her hands together. “Are you sure?”

“I am.” He nodded. “It’s better to help someone lying unconscious than not, even if I get a bit scratched up doing it.”

“Speaking of which...” The final and oldest looking Homs spoke. “What exactly was a girl like you doing out in Makna Forest alone?”

“I was…” She grabbed the front of her skirt. “I was not initially alone. Please, allow me to explain…”


End file.
